night_was_darkestfandomcom-20200213-history
Rajani Ingram
Rajani Ingram is a Priestess Queen who is Territory Queen of Dea al Mon. Backstory Early Life Xaverri Ingram was the Queen of Dea al Mon. While not universally loved, her reign was secure by the time her half-breed daughter was born. Ghyslain Beaudreaux was born of immigrant parents from Zuulaman in Little Terreille. He was a merchant Prince who funded Xaverri's rise to power in Dea al Mon. His price was a position in the Lady's Triangle. That position ended up being the Consort. While their arrangement may seem mercenary to most, their relationship was strong and they were genuinely in love by the time Rajani was born. Rajani spent her young life secluded in Sanctuary. She chafed at the boundaries as soon as she was old enough to realize they were there. She met the first future member of her Court when she was six and he was eight. Bertrand Fortier is the son of two members of her mother's Court. When she was eight, she had her Birthright ceremony and walked away wearing the Red. Her boundaries shifted. She met Rylan Garrick who would become her protector. As a teenager, she had a bit more freedom. She left home for training, though her two shadows followed her of course. Life was good, though. She met Jaqen Trare in when they were both thirteen. Pilgrimage When Rajani was eighteen years old it was decided that she would spent the spring months touring the Dark Altars in Dea al Mon and completing her Priestess training before stepping in to become her mother's heir apparent. Things began well. It was a peaceful trip into the woods where they all could just relax. At least, it was until things went wrong. Xaverri's Court was massacred. The entire Court was destroyed. Rajani and her Court were shocked. But they fought and scraped and took back the capital city. Rajani was elected as Queen of Dea al Mon at the ripe old age of 19. Since then she has wondered if that was a wise choice. Queen Rajani's reign has been tumultuous. The rebels who had always fought against Xaverri's reign have also fought against Rajani's. While Rajani never noticed the shift in retoric, Bertrand is no slack and noticed it shortly after Rajani's ascent to power. While during Xaverri's reign the Underground had claimed that their goal was to remove Xaverri from power because she was a dictator and targeted only those tainted people who supported her that message changed after Rajani took power. No longer was the message about the unjust, but it now became about half-breeds ruining Dea al Mon. Violence against half-breeds has increased over recent years. Court Triangle * Consort - Jaquen Trare * Master of the Guard - Rylan Garrick * Steward - Bertrand Fortier Court * Court Healer - Luna Bell * High Priestess - Penelo Zian * Hourglass Leader - Svari Nicco First Circle * Nyx Trare Third Circle * Lucien Disraeli Wards * Caladhriel Naemoira * Sana Ralokos * Zoe Cassidy * Braern Reydan * Taerith Pilen Category:Priestess Queen Category:Dea al Mon Category:Red Category:Ebon Gray